


The Meeting

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is in a meeting and Clint is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

Sometimes he just hated his life. Okay, it was nice to be a billionaire, to not have to think about money when he wanted to buy something. But sometimes, when he had to sit during these boring meetings, he wished he was just an ordinary engineer who had to work nine to five and then go home to his husband.

But no, he was Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist, and he had to lead an international company. Lots of thing Pepper could do but sometimes he had to be there himself. At least Clint flew with him to LA. He was in the hotel since the house he had had in Malibu was in the pacific ocean now and the new one wasn't finished yet. 

He tried to listen to Walter Myers report but it was so boring, so, so boring. When he felt the vibration alarm of his phone he looked at the men and women sitting at the table but all of them looked in Myers direction and he, as the boss, sat at the head of the table, only Pepper beside him. He took the phone out of his pocket and sneaked a glance at the display. A message from Clint. 

Tony looked over to Pepper, but she seemed to be concentrated and listened to whatever Myers just told them. So, he could take a look at the message, right?

**-I'm bored, babe. When will you be back?-**

Tony smiled. 

**-Soon. But if you feel better, it's boring here, too.-**

**-No, I don't feel better. Now we're both bored and there are so many thing we could do. Have you seen the jacuzzi in the bedroom?-**

Tony's smile broadened. Of course he had seen the jacuzzi. It was the reason why he wanted this suite. The phone vibrated again and when Tony looked at it Clint had sent him a photo, himself in the jacuzzi. 

**-Tease-** Tony sent back. He looked up when Pepper kicked his foot under the table. Tony cleared his throat and sat up straight and pretended to listen to Myers. No, wait. Myers sat at the table already and... who the hell was that? He looked at the list in front of him. Alexander Summers. Okay, he could do this. He could listen to him. 

His phone vibrated again and Tony tried to resist. He managed about ten seconds. Clint had sent him another picture, another selfie, this time he'd used a selfie stick. He was still in the jacuzzi, a cheeky grin on his face, but now Tony could see more details. The foam between the bubbles and the tip of Clint's dick. The bastard knew that it was visible and Tony swallowed.

**-Miss you-** Clint wrote with the photo.

“Tony,” Pepper hissed now and glared angrily in his direction. 

“Sorry,” Tony whispered and put his phone back in his pants. He ignored it the next time it vibrated. And then it vibrated again. Tony folded his arms over his chest and looked at Pepper. She scribbled something on her StarkPad and didn't look in his direction. Just a tiny glimpse couldn't hurt, could it? And Summers was even more boring than Myers. Pepper was distracted and Tony reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone and opened Clint's messages. 

He had sent two more pics. One of him lying on the huge bed, one hand on his dick and the second one Clint sucking on a dildo. Tony's pants became tight. 

**-You're an evil, evil man.-** Tony sent to Clint.

**-Still miss you.-** Clint sent back. **-Wish you were here.-**

Tony looked over to Pepper and saw her glaring at him. She cocked her head questioningly and Tony shrugged. He put his phone away one more time and sat up straight to listen to Summers. No, wait. Who the fuck was that now? Where was Summers? Oh, he sat at the table beside Myers. Hmm, when did that happen?

He managed to listen to the next two guys' speeches and to ignore Clint's messages but then he was too curious what this teasing little shit had sent him. 

**-How long do you have to stay?-**

**-Guess you're busy, so I have to entertain myself.-**

And the next message was a video. He deactivated the audio and opened it. Clint, stark naked, lying on the bed, grinning lascivious into the camera. Apparently he had placed it on the nightstand. Tony shielded the phone with his hand, just in case Pepper looked at it. 

Clint let his hand run over his chest, through the sparse chest hair he had there, teased his nipples till they hardened. Tony knew how sensitive Clint's nipples were, he'd brought him to an orgasm only with licking, biting and sucking them once. And as expected, his already hard cock twitched in excitement and precum dropped onto his stomach and left a wet smear. Tony's mouth went dry. 

But Clint didn't stop, of course he didn't, he let his hand run along his body to his cock and trailed along the shaft to his balls with only his fingertips. More precum dribbled onto his stomach. He massaged his balls and threw his head back before he finally wrapped his hand around his cock. Slowly he started to move along the shaft, flipped his thumb over the head. He dipped his finger into the slit and licked off the drops. Tony almost moaned. 

And then Clint started to move his hand in earnest, started to jack off. He spread his legs so Tony could see better what he did. He started to suck at his finger and moved them behind his back and then around his leg. Tony saw him massage his hole, dip his finger into it every now and then but he didn't stop to rub along his dick. Clint put two fingers into his hole and Tony knew that he massaged his prostate. God, that guy was flexible, it was incredible. He panted open mouthed and Tony's pants became even tighter and he knew, right now he wouldn't want to rise from his chair, everyone would see his _problem_. Clint grinned into the camera again and rubbed his cock. But before he came – and yes, Tony could see that he was close, he knew Clint long enough to know when he was close – he stopped and removed his fingers out of his ass. 

Tony sat up again and looked around. Someone spoke but he had no idea what about or even who that was. He couldn't care less. He looked at his phone again and saw Clint turning around, kneeling onto the bed and bending down. He started to fuck himself again with two fingers and his dick started to trickle onto the bed below him. Tony could see thick drops of cum dribble onto the cover and he could imagine the moans Clint sure as hell had made. He stayed in this position for a few seconds but he removed his fingers and his hole stayed open for a few moments. 

Tony moaned. The man who just spoke stopped and blushed. He looked at Tony and all the people in the room turned to him, too. Pepper pressed her lips tight together in anger. But Tony wouldn't be Tony if he couldn't cover up, and so he just raised his brows questioningly, his head cocked, as if the man in front of them had made a mistake. 

The man cleared his throat and looked at Pepper and when she nodded at him, he continued. But then she turned to Tony.

“What's wrong with you?” she hissed under her breath and Tony only shrugged, opened one of the pics Clint had sent him, the one in the bubble bath that didn't reveal too much, and showed it to her. Pepper blushed violently and glared even angrier at Tony.

“Try to focus,” she whispered. And when Tony looked at his phone again, she added, “On the meeting!” 

He opened his mouth but Pepper reached over and took the phone out of his hand and started to type. Tony scrutinized her but Pepper only grinned evilly and put his phone onto the table, onto the other side of her so he couldn't take it. 

“What did you write him?” He asked after a few minutes but Pepper only raised her brow and smirked. “Pep, please,” he added. Pepper turned back to the woman who just reported and when she paused Pepper asked her a question and ignored Tony. “You're evil,” he said when she was finished. But then he leaned back, glared at the wall and let his mind wander, back to the video he'd seen and he smiled for the rest of the meeting which – honestly – freaked the guys in the room even more out than Pepper's scowl. 

But eventually the meeting was over and Tony rose, reached over Pepper and grabbed his phone before he hurried out of the room. He could hear Pepper talk to the guys and tell him, that he had another meeting. Outside he looked at the message Pepper had sent.

**-Nice pics. Pepper.-** So, that's why he stopped writing.

Tony deliberated if he should call Clint but no, he would drive to the hotel as fast as possible and fuck the living daylights out of that teasing little shit. And then he would kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
